A Mauraders' Tale
by Golden-ducttape
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, and many people know the story of James Potter, his father, but does anybody know the true story of James' best friend, Sirius Black. Who really knows James that well either?


The train that day was crowded. More so then usual, though that might just have seemed that way because of the two voices that you could hear from the platform. Even if it wasn't apparent, the voices were emanating from the back compartment, out of the mouths of two sixteen year old boys. The other two stuck with the loud mouths, were being as quiet as mousse, trying as hard as they possibly could to pretend they didn't know each other.

"I can't believe that I offered to come." The only girl sighed. Her brilliant green eyes gleamed bright and her bright red hair shimmered in the sunlight. It was amazing that the boys had even gotten her on the train, only the chance to meet the infamous James Potter's sister, would have gotten her on the train with the person she had hated most, because James Potter was the last person that she would have gone, willingly, to Paris France.

"Come on Lily, loosen up, we're going to Paris." The second loudest boy stated with a wink. His straggly hair was black and hung just over his eyes. He was never truly far from the boy on his right.

James Potter, the rowdiest boy any of them had ever known, had just recently taken to starring out the window. The scenery had started changing, rapidly, and the happy air in the compartment was slowly disappearing. The boy's jet black hair had gone limp, not that messy lump most people were used to, in truth he seemed to be losing his nerve.

"You all right, Prongs?" The brown haired boy next to Lily asked. He was probably the most sensible one there, not that it made much sense considering his choice of friends. The whole group starred at James until he looked back at them and jumped.

"And you're all starring at me why?" The brown haired boy sighed, the straggly black haired one laughed, and Lily rolled her eyes confronting the problem immediately.

"Remus just asked if you were all right, considering that you're starring out a window with flat hair and a worried look on your face.

"You might want to be warned that the first day that we're there might be sort of awkward." He replied quickly knowing that Lily would probably skin him alive if he took to long.

"And why's that?" The black haired boy asked. His friend was acting really odd and it was now his mission in life to find out why.

"Well that's obvious." Remus butted in glancing at the two of them. "Neither have seen each other in over 4 years. They didn't bother to write, and James just recently remembered that he had a sister when he got the letter inviting us to Paris. You should have realized that Sirius." Sirius had just recently taken a large sip of pumpkin juice and was now coughing uncontrollably, while trying not to laugh.

"You forgot about her?!" He laughed sitting back in his seat, still coughing a little. "You're the worst brother in the history of worst brothers." The mood changed slightly as Sirius stated, with great satisfaction, what a bad brother James was.

"So if you've completely forgotten about her, why have we been invited over?" James looked up at her with the ghost of a smile on his face that slowly disappeared revealing a look of confusion. "You're being black mailed aren't you?" sighing she looked at Remus, who was the most likely person to answer her question.

"Yes his sister is black mailing him, here's the letter if you want to read it." He pulled a sheet of loose leaf notebook paper out of his pocket. The paper was creased messily and written on in bright gold ink. Lily took the sheet and unfolded it quickly and carefully not wanting it to rip.

James,

It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm just writing to ask if you would come to Paris and help me pack. You helped me pack when I moved out and I really need your help if I'm going to come back to spend my last two years at Hogwarts. You know I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. Please bring a few of your new friends I'd like to meet them too. If you don't come, I understand, but you'll never get back these negatives of you in the shower. I've attached the most recent picture that I have of me, so that you'll recognize me when you get here. Have a safe journey, and I still love you.

Vin

The picture attached was of a 16 year old girl, with silver hair, violet eyes, and a smile on her face.

"Your sister's very pretty." Remus said looking over Lily's shoulder at the picture he had missed before. Sirius walked over to behind Lily and took a glance.

"Mooney's right dude, she is pretty." He confirmed sitting back next to James. James was furious with himself for not taking the picture off. Sirius calling his sister pretty was bad, Sirius was a player, even if James didn't want to admit it.

"Well not that you all know what she looks like you can help me find her." He turned back to his window and start sulking. Lily laughed a bit then looked at the letter, reading it through twice more. She took a glance at the picture and realized that there was a second one behind it. Pulling it forward, she laughed even harder. It was a little black haired boy, about eleven, that she was just going to assume was James, stepping out of the shower with out a towel on.

"I'm just going to guess that neither of you have seen this." She smiled holding the picture out to Remus. Sirius came over to take a good look at whatever had made the girl that he thought couldn't, laugh so hard.

"Well I have to say I don't think that I want to see that side of James ever again." Remus retorted first. Sirius went back to his seat, trying to show a bit of respect for his friend by holding in the laughter. James's face grew warm as he realized what the picture was of. He snatched it out of Lily's hand, ripping it into shreds. James was completely humiliated. Not only was he being black mailed to come to Paris, the girl he had been pestering, for years, to go out with him, had seen one of the most embarrassing pictures of his life.

_'I will get her for this.' _He thought glumly, as he went back to sulking.

((Two hours later))

The compartment had been completely silent, much to everyone else's delight. Scenery completely changed, the train was slowing to a stop, notifying the group that they were there.

"Hey prongs, stop sulking, we're here." Sirius said, prodding James in the side with a pen. They were all slowly pushed off the train, which was to be expected, trains are like airplanes, people have to get there luggage and stuff, making that stupid line move slowly. The platform was packed, and James didn't even thin that his sister was there.

"Umm James, I found a girl that looks like the girl in the picture." Lily shouted to the boy. He ran over and started laughing hysterically.

"Nice hair, Vin." She looked up at him with shining green eyes. "Nice eyes too. One question, why are they green?" Vin looked over at the rest of the group and stood up quickly, her arms shaking.

"Ah, shit." Sirius shouted, turning around and not looking at them. He had defiantly seen the back of her head before.

"Padfoot, you could have at least told me that the girl you saw last summer was my sister." James growled looking back and fourth between the two. He couldn't figure out which was worse, Sirius not telling him, or Sirius spending all summer with his sister.

"I didn't realize that she was your sister." Sirius replied back, shrugging his scrawny shoulders, that week was going to be the worst of his life. Lily and Remus stood there in utter amazement. It seemed strange that Vin would turn away so coldly, and that Sirius would shout the word shit in public. Remus, who had decided to speak of first made note of the most wanted answered question.

"Why was she at your house in the first place?" There it was the dreaded question, the one that James Potter truly wanted answered.

"Truthfully? I don't have a clue." Sirius replied turning back to face the group. "And at this point I'm not sure that I want to know." Vin looked up at waved at them to follow her, to the house, the huge, really expensive house that had been bought for her by "family".


End file.
